


Damn You

by larrycotine



Category: One Direction
Genre: American Dream - Freeform, Angst, Cheating, DAMN YOU, I Want To Write You A Song, M/M, OT5, POV Louis, Top!Harry, aunque no quede claro, bottom!Louis, engaño, espero que mucho angst, homofobia, lana del rey - Freeform, pdv louis, sueño americano
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycotine/pseuds/larrycotine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one-shot basado en Damn you - Lana del Rey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn You

**Author's Note:**

> Para las que quieran leerlo en wattpad, el link es https://www.wattpad.com/287475773-i-want-to-write-you-a-song-damn-you
> 
> Canción de este capitulo: Damn you de Lana del Rey
> 
> Si quieren darme ideas para otro, dejen las canciones en los comentarios

I won't cry myself to sleep like a sucker  
I won't cry myself to sleep  
If I do I'll die  
Now you fall asleep with another  
Damn you

Remember how we used to escape for the summer  
Fireworks and sparklers would light up the black skies  
We'd hold on tight for our lives to each other  
Hello, hello, where did you go?

We were two kids living life on the run  
Like the american dream  
Baby, nothing to lose  
And we get messed up for fun  
We went too fast, too young

But I won't cry myself to sleep like a sucker  
I won't cry myself to sleep  
If I do I'll die  
Now you fall asleep with another  
Damn you

Flowers in my hair and your breath smelled like whiskey  
Promised anywhere that I go, take you with me  
Dancing on your feet like a child to the radio  
Hello, hello, where did you go?

We were two kids living life on the run  
Of the american dream  
Baby, nothing to lose  
And we get messed up for fun  
We went too fast, too young

But I won't cry myself to sleep like a sucker  
I won't cry myself to sleep  
If I do I'll die  
Now you fall asleep with another  
Damn you

Every once in a lifetime  
Dreams can come true  
Now and then when the stars shine  
You meet somebody like you

And I won't cry myself to sleep like a sucker  
I won't cry myself to sleep  
If I do I'll die  
I pray your life is sweet, you fucker  
Damn you  
Oh, oh  
Damn you

Louis pov

No había estado tanto tiempo con Harry, muchos pensaran que al estar con alguien por algunas semanas y ya decir que es tu alma gemela es un tanto ridículo y apresurado, pero para mi no lo era.

Desde el primer momento que lo vi, lo supe. Era él. Él era mi otra mitad, la que me complementaba y la única que necesitaba.

También supe que bajo ese estereotipo de chico malo, había un alma frágil, que si no se cuidaba con suma importancia, podría romperse y el daño seria irreversible.

Recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer la vez en la que decidimos escaparnos.

Fue cuando su familia dejo en claro que no iban a aceptar que su único hijo varón salga con un chico, y mucho menos iban a dejar que se los presentara como su novio. Ese día lo lleve a mi casa, lo acoste en mi cama, lo acaricie y cuide toda la noche, bese sus lágrimas, le jure que nadie nunca nos iba a separar, y que algún día nos podríamos escapar, para vivir como quisiéramos.

Obviamente no había pensado seriamente esa idea, jamás se me había cruzado por la cabeza, solo trataba de calmar un poco el dolor que sabia que Harry debía estar sintiendo. Pero el me miro fijamente, con sus hermosos ojos color jade y supe que el no bromeaba, supe que el lo estaba considerando, y que quería que lo hagamos.

Le dije que lo haríamos pero que ese no era el momento ni el lugar para discutirlo. La verdad era que no estaba listo, a diferencia de Harry mi familia lo había tomado muy bien, creo que desde un principio supieron que yo no era heterosexual (yo jamás salí del closet, es decir, si alguien heterosexual no tiene que decir su orientación sexual a sus padres o amigos, porque yo si?) esa era la única manera de explicar el porque cuando les presente a Harry  
lo abrazaron y saludaron como a un miembro más de la familia. Fue una de las pocas veces en las que vi a Harry verdaderamente feliz, brillando como el mismísimo sol que era, porque tenia que demostrar desde el exterior como se sentía por dentro, el ser aceptado por quien era es lo único que el quería.

Pero con mi familia no bastaba.

Se que una parte de él se rompió el día que su familia lo rechazo, había sentido tanta confianza el día anterior cuando mi familia nos acepto tan gustosamente que jamás pensó que su familia no podría hacerlo.

Se que una parte de él se rompió porque estuve tratando de repararlo, dios sabe que lo intente, pero nunca fui suficiente.

Se que una parte de el se rompió y no había vuelta atrás.

Unas horas después al sentir el lado frío y vacío de la cama me levante y no lo encontré, estuve a punto de llamarlo cuando escuche ruidos de él rebuscaba en mi armario, me fije la hora y eran las 5 am. Prendí la luz y no me sorprendí cuando vi dos bolsos con ropa dentro. Cuando Harry se percato de que estaba despierto, se dio vuelta y me miro de una manera indescriptible. Podría decir que pude ver su alma rota, podría decir que leí en sus ojos las palabras 'necesito que me apoyes en esto', diablos, incluso podría decir que vi el agujero negro que sabia que lo estaba consumiendo y que sabía que no era pasajero.

También podría decir que por esos motivos no cuestione nada, me levante y lo ayude a empacar, y cuando escuche un suspiro de alivio de su parte, supe que de algún modo u otro, estaba haciendo lo correcto.

*********

Ahora que lo pienso, luego de varios años, la idea de escaparnos fue apresurada, tonta y desorganizada, pero en ese momento todo era posible. Pensamos que tenernos el uno al otro era suficiente, y por un tiempo lo fue.

Recuerdo el primer día, habíamos conducido por horas y ya se estaba haciendo de noche, cuando de pronto por algún milagro vimos una estación de servicio a un costado de la carretera, solo había un auto más aparcado a un costado pero no vi a su dueño por ningún lado.

Apenas aparcó, salte rápidamente del coche y fui hacia el baño, Harry se había negado a parar a un costado de la ruta para orinar ya que decía que el auto podía pararse.

Cuando termine de lavarme las manos salí y me preocupe al no ver a Harry por ningún lado pero el sonido de unas botellas de vidrio siendo aplastadas contra el suelo llamo mi atención, fui hacia donde provenía el sonido y me encontré con otros tres chicos más.

Instantáneamente me tense, no sabía donde estaba Harry, ya era de noche, el auto no tenia gasolina y ahora encontraba a otros tres chicos y por lo menos dos de ellos resultaban intimidantes.

Salte inconscientemente al sentir unas manos rodear mi cintura pero solté el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo en mis pulmones al darme cuenta de que era Harry. Me explicó que el dueño de la estación no llegaría hasta mañana y que los chicos se quedarían acampando aquí ya que a ellos también les faltaba gasolina.

Me acerco a ellos llevándome por la cintura y me sorprendió con la familiaridad con la que me los presentó. El menos intimidante se llamaba Niall un rubio falso que se sonrojaba cada vez mas con cada cerveza que tomaba, el segundo se llamaba Liam, tenia unos ojos marrón claro y un cuerpo de infarto, se notaba que el chico se la pasaba en el gimnasio; y por último, Zayn.

Creo que podría estar horas describiendo a Zayn. Estuve varias horas, días, semanas, para examinarlo. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan perfecto como el, parecía un modelo sacado de una revista, no alguien que te encuentras detrás de una estación de servicio. Ojos color miel con pestañas tan largas que pondrían a cualquier chica celosa, tatuajes que simplemente te dabas cuenta que el había nacido para tener y una sonrisa perfecta. Todo el era perfecto.

Por eso no cuestione a Harry cuando se tomo su tiempo para observarlo cuando nos presento, aunque a juzgar por las sonrisas en sus rostros sentía que ya se conocían.

Los chicos estaban yendo a una fiesta que había en San Luis esa misma noche, los cuestione ya que aunque habían avanzado bastante, todavía les quedaban unas 8 horas de viaje.

Liam le resto importancia y dijo que no lo habían calculado bien pero que estar aquí era mejor que nada. Resulta que tenían varias cajas de alcohol y fuegos artificiales que estaban planeando llevar a la fiesta, pero como obviamente no iban a llegar, no querían desperdiciarlo.

Harry y yo nos acostamos en la parte trasera de su camioneta mientras los otros tres chicos danzaban, tomaban y prendían los fuegos artificiales uno detrás del otro. En algún momento de la noche Niall nos paso unos cigarrillos, tome uno y lo fume sin pensarlo, antes de que el humo llegara a mis pulmones y pueda darme cuenta de que estaban hechos los 'cigarrillos', Harry y los demás ya se estaban muriendo de la risa.

Al darme cuenta, tire el cigarrillo lejos y mire con bastante enojo a Harry. Hizo un puchero ante mi acción y al negundo le estaba pidiendo a Niall otro. Lo prendió, agarro mi mentón con una de sus manos y tomo una calada. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, Harry ya estaba exhalando todo el humo en mi boca. Fue tan relajante y excitante que al terminar, no pude evitar conectar nuestros labios y besarlo con fervor, inclinando mi cuerpo así podía eliminar cualquier espacio entre nosotros.

No fueron los sonidos de los fuegos artificiales los que nos separaron, sino el sonido de una lata chocando con la camioneta, al separarnos vi como Zayn se daba vuelta y caminaba hacia donde se habían ido los demás para no presenciar la escena que habíamos armado con Harry. Suspire y me acurruque mas contra Harry, sabia que no podríamos tener sexo mientras otra gente este allí, pero me conformaba con tenerlo a mi lado.

Me acomodo mejor en su pecho y nos dormimos viendo como los tres chicos acababan con la última caja de fuegos artificiales.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con la suave melodía de una canción que estaban pasando en la radio, vi el auto de los chicos y reí ante la imagen de Niall durmiendo en el asiento del pasajero con un antifaz en el rostro y Liam en un colchón en el techo del auto. A lo lejos pude visualizar a Harry con una botella de whiskey en la mano mientras estaba hablando con Zayn al mismo tiempo que recogía lo que creía que eran flores.

Aproveche el momento para revisar mi celular (cosa que no hacia desde que nos habíamos ido) y mi presión bajo al ver todos los mensajes y llamadas que tenía de mi madre. No le había avisado que nos íbamos, mi plan era avisarle unas horas después cuando ya estuviéramos lo suficientemente lejos como para no volver, pero se me había pasado el tiempo, le mande un rápido mensaje diciéndole que necesitaba hacer esto por Harry y que volvería cuando estuviera listo.

En ese momento sentí a Harry acercarse, me saludo y me dio un beso en la frente, para luego pasarme la botella de whiskey. Supuse que como habíamos salido apurados de mi casa, nos habíamos olvidado de llevar algo de comer, mas allá de unas galletitas que habíamos devorado ayer. Acepte el whiskey como desayuno y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido cuando Harry coloco en mi cabeza una corona de flores.

No lo pensé dos veces y me lance a sus brazos, trastabillandome al haber saltado. Debió haber notado la tristeza en mis ojos porque le subió el volumen a la radio, tomó mi cintura y nos empezó a balancear (porque no se podían llamar baile a eso) por toda la estación de servicio. Mi corazón explotaba de alegría y amor hacia Harry, porque no importaba que, el siempre estaba ahí para mi, para estabilizarme y hacerme feliz.

Lo besé como si no hubiera un mañana, tratando de poder demostrarle en un beso todos los sentimientos que el causaba en mi.

Nunca nos dijimos 'te amo', porque esas palabras parecían vacías a comparación de nuestros sentimientos, así que preferiamos demostrarlo, pero aun así, creo que jamás pude demostrarle todo lo que significo para mi o lo mucho que lo ame.

Eventualmente el dueño de la estación llego y Zayn despertó a Liam y a Niall.

Ellos cargaron el auto y nos despedimos, no antes de intercambiar números para seguir en contacto. Nos dijeron que se estarían alojando en un motel no muy lejos de donde estábamos y arreglamos vernos ahí ya que dormir varios días seguidos en el auto no iba a ser bueno para nuestros cuerpos.

Y devuelta ahí estaba, la interacción Harry-Zayn que parecía demasiado familiar como para pasarla por alto, Zayn le susurro algo al oído a lo que Harry río y se sonrojo en respuesta. Se saludaron y luego de varios gritos por parte de Liam y Niall que ya estaban listos para irse, Zayn se subió al auto y se fueron.

Harry volvió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a mi lado. Cargamos el auto, compramos cosas para comer en el camino y en el motel y nos fuimos.

********  
Llegamos al motel, era bastante acogedor aunque se notaba también que era muy humilde, pero ¿que mas da? ya estábamos allí y por el momento no teníamos planeado volver.

Tomando nuestras cosas del auto, nos registramos en la entrada pagándole a una anciana muy simpática $15 dólares por un día, y al recibir el dinero nos dio nuestra llave. Habitación N°10.  
Me llego en ese momento un mensaje de Niall diciendo que se habían atrasado un poco pero que ya estaban en camino y le respondí diciéndole el número de la habitación que nos habían asignado.

Mientras hacíamos nuestro camino hacia el cuarto Harry me empuja suavemente, mira para ambos costados y de repente se hecha a correr mientras largaba grandes carcajadas. Rápidamente y sin perder tiempo, me eche a correr detrás suyo. La vida que desprendió Harry en esa simple carrera de no más de 3 minutos me dejo sin aliento. Se veía renovado, como si se hubiera mudado de cuerpo a uno más libre y feliz.

Libre y feliz.

Esas eran las palabras exactas para definirlo en ese momento.

Cuando nos encontrábamos afuera en la puerta de la habitación (una vez más), y a sabiendas que ahora podíamos, tome su rostro con decisión y lo besé. Me tomo de las piernas y en un segundo éstas estaban rodeando su tonificada cintura. A tientas trataba de meter la llave en la puerta mientras trataba de no perder el contacto de nuestros labios. Ambos reíamos ante esa acción, y una vez que pudo abrirla, literalmente pateo nuestros bolsos hacia adentro y cerro la puerta con el pie.

No es necesario explicar que es lo que paso después, pero fue lo más mágico que sentí en toda mi vida, y, hasta el día de hoy, no hay sensación alguna que se asemeje a la que sentí esa mañana. Fue una mezcla de libertad, excitación, felicidad, adrenalina y amor.

Nos sentí invencibles... que tonto, no sabía lo que me esperaba.

Luego de unos minutos de habernos saciado uno del otro (por lo menos hasta ese momento) sonaron unos golpes en la puerta. Harry rápidamente toma una sábana y la envuelve en su cintura, y al minuto que termina de hacerse un nudo para que esta no cayera, abre la puerta.  
Note la tensión inmediata de sus músculos, note la leve inclinación que hizo para ocultarme y para ocultar lo que o quien fuera que este del otro lado de la puerta, pero en una vacilación dejo un hueco, y mi mirada se cruzó con aquello que el quería apartarme.

Zayn.

Aparentemente estaba solo, sólo tenia un celular (probablemente el de Niall, así supo en que habitación estábamos) .

Al principio no hizo nada, solo se quedo parado allí en el umbral de la puerta, pero luego conecto sus ojos con los míos, miro a Harry y sumo dos más dos.

Creo que debería haberme dado cuenta, la conexión entre esos dos no era normal como para haberse conocido recién en una estación de servicio la noche anterior, tampoco ameritaba que este ahora en nuestra habitación gritando todo tipo de cosas mientras empujaba y golpeaba a Harry, pero en ese momento no me lo había cuestionado, claro, hasta ahora. Cuando todas las piezas se iban uniendo.

Harry lo tomo fuertemente de un brazo y me dijo que me quedara allí mientras salia a zancadas de la habitación con un muy enojado Zayn.

Claro que las piezas se estaban uniendo, solo que no quería ver lo que iban a formar. Era demasiado desgarrador como para admitirlo.

Pasaron 20 minutos y ni Harry ni Zayn aparecieron devuelta. Ya con un gran caso de ansiedad encima, decidí vestirme rápido e ir a buscarlos. Como dije, las piezas se estaban terminando de unir, pero siempre estuvieron allí, esperando a que me de cuenta de la verdad, siempre y cuando este listo para enfrentarla.

El caso es; jamás podría haberme preparado para aquello.

El estar buscándolos, tratando de encontrarlos para ver que no se mataran entre si, y terminar viéndolos por una rejilla de una puerta mal cerrada, tan enredados en las sábanas de la cama que no sabia cuando empezaba un cuerpo de uno y terminaba el del otro.... no. Jamás podría haber estado listo.

No tenia sentido seguir jugando a quien era el más idiota en todo esto, así que abrí la puerta de un estruendor para que sepan que ahora podía ver. Que ya no estaba más cegado. Que había decidido ver las piezas y tomar la verdad.

Desearía poder decir que vi un arrepentimiento voraz en la mirada de Harry; y hasta en la de Zayn, una que me diría que todo era un malentendido y que no era lo que yo pensaba, que había una explicación lógica para aquello, pero yo sabia que no la había. Acepte el hecho de que sus miradas lo único que reflejaban eran las maldiciones de haber sido descubiertos. 

No pude soportarlo más, ver y sentir que mi vida y mi corazón se estaban rompiendo, así que limpie las lagrimas que me habían caído, los mire devuelta a los dos (tardando un poco más en Harry) y me retire. 

En ese momento no me importo no haber tomado mi ropa o mis cosas, solo quería dejar ese momento y ese lugar bien atrás de todo mi mundo. Por suerte sabia que las llaves del auto estaban en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, y de un momento a otro, empece a correr.

Corrí, corrí y corrí. 

Pero fue lo contrario a cuando lo hice con Harry, no me sentí liberado o feliz, me sentí atrapado y despedazado por dentro, como un vaso de vidrio que ni siquiera se tomaron el tiempo de dejar sobre una mesa, que simplemente tiraron al vació para que se rompa. Penosamente todavía podía sentir las lagrimas cayéndome en las mejillas, pero no podía juzgarme a mi mismo en ese momento, el amor de mi vida me había roto el corazón, merecía un poco de piedad de mi propia parte. 

Cuando llegue al auto simplemente me subí y arranque lo más rápido que pude. Sabia que Harry me había seguido, sabia que él estaba en el mismo lugar donde había estado el auto segundos antes y sabia que estaba gritando mi nombre tratando de que vuelta para ver que es lo que tenia que decir. Pero la cosa era que nada de lo que pueda decir iba a reparar esa enorme brecha que había creado entre nosotros. 

Por eso seguí conduciendo sin mirar atrás.

Llegue a un punto en el que las lagrimas ya no salían y los cigarrillos se extinguían en mi boca como el humo que respiraba de ellos. Sentí el teléfono vibrar varias veces, pero no le preste atención, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando como iba a moldear devuelta mi corazón como para preocuparme por un aparato. Sin embargo, sentí un tono diferente y sabia que no era una llamada, sino un texto, y de quien provenía solo hizo que mi ansiedad aumentara. 

¿No quería dejarlo todo atrás? ¿No quería olvidar a la persona que rompió mi corazón sin importarle las consecuencias? 

Esas preguntas no importaron mientras me detenía a un lado de la ruta. Tome un gran suspiro y agarre mi teléfono para leer el mensaje de Harry. Lo que quedaba de mi se hundía más y más con cada palabra que leía. 

Él y Zayn habían sido pareja. Lo habían sido por tres años, y obviamente no se habían superado.

Me había usado.

Me había usado. 

Me había usado.

Era suficiente, mi momento de piedad había terminado y no iba a permitir que esto se llevara la poca vida que me quedaba. Baje la ventanilla del auto y tire el celular al piso para que este se rompa en mil pedazos, como una exacta personificación de como me sentía en ese momento, no sin antes responder el mensaje. 

Él había sido la primer cosa que había amado sin malas intenciones, la primer religión por la que habría estado dispuesto a ponerme de rodillas, habría caminado a través del infierno solamente para sentir como suspira mi nombre en mi cuello ... y me había roto. 

"Rezo para que tu vida sea buena hijo de puta" 

Arranque devuelta el auto, y por fin, tenia un curso.

******** 

Llegue a mi casa cansado y muerto de hambre, pero aprecie que mi madre no hiciera comentario sobre ello y solamente se limitara a abrazarme, en ese momento tuve una leve esperanza de que todo estaría bien.

Y esa misma noche cuando me acosté a dormir, me prometí no llorar por Harry como un estúpido.


End file.
